Give Me The Remote!
by outawork
Summary: Judy's has fallen in love with her Fox, but hasn't found a way to tell him. Then Nick invites his bunny over to watch some TV. Finally an opportunity presents itself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Give Me The Remote!

It had been a boring day at the ZPD. They went on patrol after Chief Bogo usual 'inspiring' role call meeting and they didn't give out any tickets, there weren't any calls, and not even one fender bender. Then lunch time rolled around and they had lunch together at one of Nick's favorite restaurants. It was a carnivore place, but they did fix a wonderful chief's salad. Nick had chicken which one of his favorites and he even got adventurous enough to try some of her salad. It was a bit too much for her so she would have some leftover for supper too. Judy, feeling magnanimous, picked up the check which caused a raised eyebrow on her Fox.

Her Fox. Over the last three months since they'd starting working together she started thinking of him in that way. All he'd said was 'you know you love me' and she replied 'Do I love you? Yes. Yes, I do.' Then she found in that instant that she really did love him. But she was a Rabbit and he was a Fox! But she couldn't help it. It just happened. She hadn't told him and she really wanted to. Was it just a joke when he said he loved her or did he really mean it? Now it was getting hard to work with him.

"Judy," he said and patted her arm. "Come on carrots, back to work!"

Her pulse sped up and she felt herself blush.

"Let's go and make the world a better place!"

Nick chuckled and held the door for her. He was a real gentlefox. When she'd first met him he was pleasant enough until she found out he'd tricked her. After that he'd acted like a real jerk, but when she needed him he stood up to Chief Bogo for her! Then he'd helped her crack both cases, became a police officer, and her partner. She didn't know where in all that she'd fallen in love with him, but she could deny her feelings any longer.

Nothing much happened in the afternoon either except they gave out one traffic ticket.

"Fluff, I think we just made the world a better place."

She laughed until she cried. He looked at her, shook his head, and smiled.

"Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

She punched him in the shoulder.

"Assaulting a police officer is a crime."

"I'll risk it!"

They both laughed.

"Fluff, how would you like to come over to my new apartment and watch some TV tonight?"

That was a no-brainer!

"Sure!"

"They opened a new takeout place around the corner and we can get some supper there. My treat!"

When they got back to the station they quickly changed and took the train to Nick's place in Foxtown. She'd never been there before and stuck close to her Fox. She did see any other Rabbits and they were getting a few odd looks.

"Nick!"

A snow white fox crossed the street and hugged her Fox. She looked at Judy and smiled.

"Judy, this is Mary."

Mary extended a hand and she took it.

"Have you known Nick long?"

"A few years," she said and looked at Nick. "So she's you partner."

"Yes," he said and put a hand on Rabbit's shoulder. "Mary's going the academy next month."

"I'm still working on my boyfriend."

When Judy heard the word 'boyfriend' she thanked God, but let none of the relief show.

"Want me to talk to him?"

"I'll let you know. So what are you two doing?"

"We're getting some takeout and we're going to my place to watch some TV."

Mary looked at Nick and smiled.

"Judy, you got watch out for tods. If he gets frisky you just kick him where it hurts."

Nick winced and both females laughed.

"See ya."

She hurried off and her Fox grinned as he watched her go. Judy cleared her throat.

"Come on let's get our food."

When her Fox opened the door Judy was surprised. His apartment was actually fairly neat. It wasn't perfect, but at first she imagined having to fend off the cockroaches with a whip and chair. First, he showed her around which only took all of three minutes. He only pointed to his shut door when he identified it as his bedroom. He led her to the couch and put their food on the coffee table and opened it. It was early yet so they ate first.

Nick took the leftovers to the kitchen and Judy grabbed the remote. She pushed the power button, her mouth dropped open, and her ears immediately turned a cherry red. There were two Rabbits, a buck and doe, having sex! At first she was shocked, but she'd done a bit of 'research' herself on the internet about Foxes too. Of course, Nick was male so it wasn't that much of a surprise. She hit the TV guide button - 'The Hot Bunny Channel!' She burst out laughing and turned up the sound. Then she heard running feet and her Fox came over the back of the couch.

"Give me the remote!"

She held the remote away and giggled as he tried to get to get it without crawling over her. She put a foot under his chin and pushed. Then he lunged and they both went off the couch. She landed on her back knocking the wind out of herself and her Fox landed on all fours above her.

"Judy, are you OK?"

She just lay there her mouth a big 'O' trying to breathe gasping.

"Judy!"

She felt her Fox put a hand under her neck, tilt her head back, and put his mouth to hers. Then she felt her Fox's warm breath push into in to her and after a minute of this she caught her breathe. She put hand on the back of his head and kissed him. At first he seemed surprised and then he returned it. When the kiss ended he still held her tenderly and she smiled up at him.

"I love you," she said and touched his face.

Then he pulled her close and hugged her.


End file.
